Toxic
by RosyPaths
Summary: Kagome gulped, taking a step back, then another. Oh-oh, she was in trouble now... Kag/Sessh oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Green.

Envy? No...

His poison.

Why am I interested? Well... When you watch that demon in work, you can't but feel mesmerized. Watch him crack his poison whip and feel the shivers running down your spine. So dangerous, yet so harmless looking... A perfect betrayal to your senses.

With such slight motions he could do so much harm, and yet – if he wanted – with those same toxic hands he could do so much to drive a woman crazy. Why am I telling you this? Because I have experience of that part... of what he can do.

Licking her dry lips with her pink tongue the miko pulled her full lower lip between her teeth, worrying it while her eyes kept staring into the heated golden pools of the said demon. She saw him glance at her in his aloof style, then turn his head slightly from her. His gorgeous long silver hair swayed in the wind as he stood upon a hilltop, blocking their way. Inuyasha started to get agitated. The battle that ensued was evitable.

While the hanyou charged Kagome's eyes kept following the figure of the full-fledged youkai. She knew she should be voting for Inuyasha, but she just couldn't help but to know who really was the winner. Effortlessly the youkai moved out of the hanyou's way, simply stepping to the side to avoid the rash attack and whirling around to confront him once again.

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him move. With such ease... How was that even possible? It should be illegal for him to move like that... It just wasn't healthy for her mentality. Those fluid moves brought forth how fluid he really could be in other areas as well, and how could that felt...

Arching her back a little the miko's lips parted to a soundless gasp, her body starting to tingle.

The tall inuyoukai brought his hand up to his side, flicking his wrist, his fingers spreading out as he stretched them for what was to come. Seeing those dexterous clawed fingers sent another shiver down her spine. Oh, just the vision of them alone enticed her. The tips of his fingertips started to glow green. Such a nice shade of color... Such a deadly natural weapon of his.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome warned, earning a glance from the stoic youkai and a grunt from the other. Kagome gulped, her eyes widening a friction as Sesshoumaru charged at Inuyasha, the toxic hand poised at the ready.

Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as he looked and managed to dodge, then try and attack. It was futile though, the older demon just jumped away from the hit's range.

Kagome's lips pulled to a smirk. "That's it Inuyasha, get him!" she cheered, her eyes gleaming.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot have a decent battle if the miko is constantly interrupting." The stoic youkai retorted, raising an eyebrow in irritation.

Kagome's smirk widened. He was so going to get to her when the sun set down and she'd sneak out of the camp. But at the moment she didn't care. All she saw was his person poised in a battle stance, a serious expression on his face. He wouldn't hurt Inuyasha too badly; the sparring sessions between them were more like training.

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, sending out his green poison whip. It cracked in the air, aiming at Inuyasha. The hanyou blocked the hit with Tetsusaiga, but wasn't prepared for the youkai attacking him to move. Sesshoumaru appeared behind Inuyasha and with a swift hit somewhere on his neck the hanyou's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Kagome gulped, taking a step back, then another. Oh-oh, she was in trouble now...

The predatory gaze of the youkai with the golden eyes drove her to a sprint to get away but she was soon nailed against the closest tree trunk with the body of his. Snapping her head up to look into the eyes of the inuyoukai Kagome thanked kami the rest of their gang were on errands and she had been left alone with Inuyasha. It wouldn't do to have anyone to learn about their little dirty secret...

A gasp left her lips in a hiss as she felt his claws slowly drag up her bare thigh, up to the hem of her skirt.

"Something fascinating you?" He asked by her ear, bracing his clawed hand against the tree by the side of her head. Kagome let out an agreeing moan, feeling his hand creep upper her thigh, disappearing underneath her skirt. She could feel his breathing fanning against the skin of her neck. She had a strong feeling he'd never cease to fascinate her...

"I expect to see you tonight. The hanyou will be waking up soon, I must leave."

He slid his hand back from underneath her skirt, letting it drag against the creamy skin of her thigh torturously. Little streaks of poison followed behind the slight scratch marks the tips of his claws left on her delicate skin, making her tingle in slight pain. It was not enough to really hurt, nor burn through her skin, but it was just enough to make her skin tingle and her senses leap up to attention, sharpening her sense of feeling.

"See ya..." She whispered to the wind, alone with Inuyasha once again as he was gone in a blink of an eye. Such speed... Looking down at her legs she shivered, suppressing a moan. For the rest of the day she'd be imagining just what he had in mind for tonight's session...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


End file.
